The wild Adventure's of Naruto-kun and Friends
by wolfie-chan19
Summary: Random events that happen in the leaf village. Naruto faces through these "problems " along side his friends. (disclaimer) I do not own the characters just my story and creativity


"Yo!" says Naruto with a big smile on his face.  
*waves his hands around with excitement*  
Hinata looks away Blushing .  
"Naruto- kun" Hinata replies with a flushed face  
*pulls hands to face Bashfully*  
"You know we've been friends since forever right.?! There's no need to be shy around me Hinata! "  
Naruto says with a smile on his face.  
"I KNOW, I ...I just can't look at you..."  
*Hinata mumbles through her teeth.*  
"huh? I Didn't catch what you said.! Well whatever. Wanna go for some Ramen? my treat!"  
Hinata answers excitedly  
"HAI ;D !"  
she replies as she tries so hard to hide how excited she is

After the feast they head towards a huge crowd  
"Hmmm, wonder what all the fuss is about."  
Naruto mumbles  
"Wanna go check it out!"  
Naruto said with a childish look on his face  
-inside Hinata's mind-  
omg! xD KAWAII~ !  
Ughhh.. why can't I just tell him how I feel!  
*smacks her cheeks*  
"Aye! what cha do that for? Are you Ok? you sick? That would be bad..  
Was it the Ramen?!  
Ugh! I knew I should'nt have taken you there..."  
*naruto folds his arms in dissapointment*

- awkaward silence-...

"are you perhaps...  
*naruto looks left... then right..*  
Constipated_..."_

Hinata lets out a gasp..  
"NOOOOOO !" xC  
Hinata desperatly looks for an explanation, but instead let's out a giggle.  
"PFFT hahaha Baka 3" :]

*woman Screaming while being flung *  
-someone says from a distance-  
"Is the circus in town or something?"

" _NANI ?!_, Look Hinata, What...  
_what is that. "  
_Naruto says with a Disgusted face.  
-KYAA!- " Naruto! It's coming this way . !"  
"Well, its looking for a fight. Let's show him one worth his while. Come on Hinata . Let's Show him who's boss! xD"  
*Grabs Hinata by the wrist*

-inside Hinata's mind-  
Kyaan! x3 He's Holding my hand!... Well... not really .. just my wrist... Close enough.. MATTE...! nows not the time for this... Baka! Baka! Baka! *shakes head furiously* ( me LOLing) xD  
( slowly focuses back to the fight)

"UGHH that thing is disgusting! "  
says Naruto  
*monster looks at Naruto and Growls*  
"Snap! it heard me! "

*violin plays*

*monster Looks At reader and makes a Sad Puppy face*  
(even tho its a ugly one)

"Wha...whats it doing.. its just staring at the wall.? WAIT... WHERE'S THAT VIOLIN COMING FROM! WHAAT.? IM SO CONFUSED! ... stop playing with us! :["  
Naruto says angrily.

Naruto, Hinata, And the Monster collide in combat.  
who will win?

(Everythings moving in slow-mo)  
" Hinata... why are we moving so sloww... WTH! "

Will the fight go on?  
Will Naruto and Hinata be victorious?!  
WILL Hinata Ever Confesss!? (prob not)  
Stay tuned for the next chapter :)

IN THE END... the monster was just trying to be friends... the lady didn't understand him so he got frustrated and flug her. Now there at the Ramen Shop.. Kickin it. :]

*Hinata sighs with relief.. but is unhappy because there at the Ramen shop again*  
" So you are sick! You should of just told me"

-Hinata-  
(not again) *Bangs Head on table randomly*

-Monster-  
"raaaa ra raaah ra rawwww ra raaaawwww"

-The shop keeper-  
"will ya'll take long... it's pretty late.. and i kinda wanted to go home and get some sleep... which is LOOONGG overdue. "

-Naruto-  
"Damnn old man! look at dem Circle's"

-Hinata-  
CHOTTO! Naruto! Don't be so rude. GEEZ~

(me): what a jerk!  
(you): what did I just read!?  
(me): IDK im just Writing What comes to mind.. sorry ;[

...THE END...  
This concludes the Adventures of Naruto and Friends. :]  
Hope you liked it.. if not then im sorry... xD  
Feel free to leave a comment, fav, like, sub...WAIT... my bad.. wrong Blog! tehehe ;]

chapter 2 ... maybe coming soon.. im focused more on my other story "A poem for Yui"

You should read it.? you might like it. It's a Fanfic for K-on. :O lol

i LO-LO- LOOVE k-on

... anyway... bye


End file.
